Strained semiconductor materials may provide improved current transport characteristics in semiconductor devices, such as field effect transistors (FETs). Compressive strain in a channel of an FET may provide increased hole mobility for p-channel FETs, whereas tensile strain in a channel of an FET may provide increased electron mobility for n-channel FETs.